


Cry For a Shadow

by Beatles_sunshine



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Rock and Roll, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_sunshine/pseuds/Beatles_sunshine
Summary: Basically I figured that there aren't any lesbian fictions during the 60's so I decided to write one. It's about 2 girls who met at The Beatles' concert and had some fun afterwards ;) enjoy <3





	Cry For a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> By the way!! Don't forget that being gay was illegal till September of 1967

15th August 1965

The Beatles at Shea Stadium, New York City

* * *

> _Oh, I need your love babe,_
> 
> _Guess you know it's true_
> 
> _Hope you need my love babe,_
> 
> _Just like I need you_
> 
> _Hold me, love me,_
> 
> _Hold me, love me,_
> 
> _Ain't got nothing but love babe,_
> 
> _Eight days a week_
> 
> _Love you ev'ry day girl,_
> 
> _Always on my mind_
> 
> _One thing I can say girl,_
> 
> _I love you all the time_
> 
> _Hold me, love me,_
> 
> _Hold me, love me,_
> 
> _Ain't got nothing but love girl,_
> 
> _Eight days a week_
> 
> _Eight days a week_
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Eight days a week_
> 
> _Is not enough to show I care_

Warm summer evening. Beatlemania at it's finest. The girls screaming, crying, running and trying to reach The Beatles. Screaming their lyrics back at them and trying to get as close as possible. The Beatles barely hearing themselves and singing their own lyrics at the top of their lungs, fighting against the mad fans' screams, desperetly trying to be heared.

There were more girls than guys at the concert. Barely any girl who didn't scream and cry. Hysteria. _Thousands_ of fans. Police barely holding onto the crazy fans and some police officers even chasing the fans that somehow got away and started running towards the band.

After the concert finished, the fans were rushed to leave the stadium after the band has left the stage. Some faster than the others, and, very soon, there were only a few people left there, sinking into the warmth the bodies have left behind. Finally enjoying a little bit of silence, or at least what seemed like silence after all that noise and screams.

By the gates two girls accidentally bumped into each other, still having a buzzing in their ears after the concert they looked at each other, acknowledging each other's faces.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy"

"No, no, it was my fault, I am completely disoriented after the concert. Still in shock y'know"

"Haha, I understand what you mean. I am as well"

They stayed in an awkward silece for a couple of seconds, that may have seemed like minutes to them, before one of them finally spoke.

"Um.. you like The Beatles, I guess?"

Quietly cursing and thinking to herself " _of course she fucking likes The Beatles, she came to their concert didn't she. Jesus Christ I can be stupidly awkward sometimes...."_

 _"_ Oh, why yes I do! I'm quite into rock 'n' roll. Are you too?"

"Yes! I don't know anyone who actually listens to rock 'n' roll, or at least likes it as much as I do. All of my friends tease me how much I'm _in love_ with The Beatles, and so, I came to their concert alone"

They chuckled a bit, before she spoke again

"How old are you? You seem pretty young to be on such concert alone"

"I'm 18. Not _that_ young haha. How about you?"

"Not much older, I'm 21"

They started walking slowly away from the gates of the stadium before the older one started flirting, casually, but slowly.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

She smiled and younger one froze

"I uhm... I don't know.."

The older one froze a bit too

"Oh god, sorry if you're not into it. I can just stay away"

"No, no, no!! I am! I mean.. I'm just kind of nervous that's all. You don't meet friendly people on every corrner, do you now?"

They both laughed

"No, I guess you don't. I don't remember asking what's your name?"

"That's because you didn't ask" she chuckled sweetly "It's Bonnie, how about yours?"

"I'm Ashley. Nice to meet you Bonnie! What a lovely name you have" they smiled

"Thank you! Nice to meet you too"

After a little chit chat and a bit more of flirting, they soon arrived at Ashley's apartment. It was well decorated, with bright yellow and red striped wallpaper. The apartment was rather small, although very sweet.

"The bedroom is that way"

Ashley said quietly, pointing to the wooden doors while locking the apartment door. It was New York she lived in, she had to lock the doors. Bonnie took her leather jacket off and slowly entered the bedroom, sitting at the foot of the bed.

Ashley was around 5'5 (167 cm) tall, with shoulder length brown hair and bangs, her hair done like Pattie Boyd's. Average body type and sweet face, kind of chubby cheeks like Paul had, but hers were rosy. Red lips and green eyes, with a little tanned skin. She was beautiful. They both were.

Bonnie was a bit shorter with her 5'4 (164 cm). She had a bit more badass look. She had blonde hair with big locks tied up in a tail and fluffy bangs. Sharp face lines, with cheekbones and a cutting jawline, she was skinnier than Ashley, not _terribly_ skinny, but skinnier. She had a pretty face, with rosy cheeks, teasingly small but full lips and fluttering long eyelashes. Blue eyes and an eyeliner, along with drawn lower lashed. If you really looked at her you would maybe think she looks like Twiggy.

Ashley took her shoes off and came to the room, she saw Bonnie nervously sitting on the bed and she joined her. She took a deep, anxious breath before speaking up.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Bonnie looked at her, she was taken aback with the question a bit

"No, I've never been with a girl before. I do like them a lot and am really curious about trying new things, I guess I always dreamed about kissing a girl, but I love boys too. I find them annoyingly attractive"

Ashley smiled before Bonnie spoke again

"Are you?"

"Yes"

There was a little silence in between

"Do your parents know?"

"No.. I think my mother might suspect it, but.."

She shook her head. Bonnie noded, acknowledging what she meant. Ashley light up a cigarette, dragging a smoke inside and having a large cloud of smoke leave her mouth. She looked at Bonnie.

"Do you want one?"

Bonnie noded and took one, Ashley lit her cigarette and Bonnie took a drag as well. She noticed Ashley had lots of alcohol all around her apartment.

"Are a drunk or something? There's alcohol bottles everywhere"

Ashley laughed it off

"No, no. I just like to get drunk occasionally and I like it when I'm drunk, but I never drink alone. It's not the same _joy_ like when you're drinking with someone"

Bonnie agreed.

"Do you want anything?"

"A fresh bottle of beer would be really nice"

Ashley smiled, quickly got up, left a cigarette and went to the kitchen to get her and herself some beer. She somehow managed to get 4 bottles (each 0,5 liters) of beer at the same time and brought them to the room. She put them on her night stand and took her cigarette again, after opening the bottles. Bonnie smiled, took the bottle and drank half of it all at once. Ashley laughed.

"I can see that you like to get drunk sometimes too"

They both started laughing and after they emptied 2 bottles of beer they started talking more and more about sex.

"So you've never been with a girl?"

"No, and with your surprised face I can tell that you have"

"You're right, I have, and it's usually wonderful every time"

Ashley got close to her, _really_ close now. She put one hand on her knee and the other one on her cheek, cupping her face and slowly turning it to look at her before their lips touched. Their first kiss was slow, gentle and hot, after a few minutes they pulled away to take a breath. Bonnie was gasping for air a bit and blushing, her cheeks turning red.

"That was so fucking good"

Ashley chuckled proud

"I'm glad you like it"

Bonnie basically jumped after that onto Ashley, pushing her down on the big bed. This kiss was unlike the first one, hotter and messier. Their breaths smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. They kept making out for good 5 minutes before Ashley slid her hand under Bonnie's shirt, touching the shivered soft skin. Ashley unbuttoned her own shirt and opened it. Bonnie stopped to look at her breast and stared a bit too long at them. Ashley laughed.

"You can touch me if you want, it's okay"

Bonnie carefully put her one hand on Ashley's boob and cupped it over her bra. As the dark slowly started to creep into the room Ashley reached over and turned the night lamp on. Bonnie pulled away from her and sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm kind of nervous.." she whispered under her breath

"Just breathe. It's okay to be nervous, it's your first time being with a girl"

Ashley stook up in front of Bonnie and turned her back to her.

"You can unzip my skirt if you want to.."

She said quietly and Bonnie slowly unzipped it, as she finished her skirt fell down to her ankles and Bonnie carefully put her hands on her bum. Cupping it and squeezing it anxiously.

"Do you want some music to break the awkward silence?"

Bonnie pulled away and laughed

"Yes, please"

Ashley walked over to her cupboard that had a record player and looked through her records. She pulled up A Hard Day's Night record and showed it to Bonnie.

"Are you in a mood for A Hard Day's Night or should I look for something else?"

Bonnie smiled

"A Hard Day's night is fine"

She was dying because of how horny she was by now. Ashley put A Hard Day's Night and it started playing as Ashley got back to Bonnie.

> _It's been a hard day's night_
> 
> _And I've been working like a dog_
> 
> _It's been a hard day's night_
> 
> _I should be sleeping like a log_
> 
> _But when I get home to you_
> 
> _I'll find the things that you do_
> 
> _Will make me feel alright_
> 
> _You know I work all day_
> 
> _To get you money to buy your things_
> 
> _And it's worth it just to hear you say_
> 
> _You're gonna give me everything_
> 
> _So why on earth should I moan,_
> 
> _'Cause when I get you alone_
> 
> _You know I feel ok_

By the time the first song on the album ended they were shoving their tongues down each other's troat. Moaning into each other's mouth, wet and ready for anything they can give each other. Bonnie quickly took her own shirt off and started unbuttoning her jean shorts, after which Ashley impatiently took it off and pull her down on the bed. Ashley was on top. Bonnie undid her bra and Ashley pulled it off of her arms throwing it away to the floor.

The air was smokey, it smelled like cigarettes, alcohol and sweat. Ashley squeezed gently Bonnie's nipples and she moaned out loud. Ashley gave them one more squeeze and moved lower, above her hips. Fingerprints dancing around the edge of her panties. She looked up at Bonnie, as if she was asking for permission.

Bonnie gave her a nod and moved her hips up so she could take the panties off. She was now completely naked under the Ashley's body. She was beautiful. Curved on the right places, with bones poking through the skin. Small breasts and round butt. Freshly shaved and dark, short pubic hair. 

Bonnie moaned and sat up to help Ashley take her bra off, eager to see her whole body naked. Ashley took it off and got on her knees as Bonnie pulled down her panties, throwing them away on the floor. Bonnie's heart was racing as she looked down at her, her cheeks were deep red as she stared at Ashley.

Ashley kissed her and pushed her gently down to the bed, she moved lower and kissed her breast, leaving hickeys on the neck low, she licked and sucked her nipples, drawing moans out of Bonnie.

Moving even lower she touched Bonnie's inner thighs and slowly spread them wide. She kissed and licked at her creamy pale thighs, biting them close to her pubes. When she looked at hee pussy she noticed how wet she was, slowly spreading her thighs even wider, making her pussy spread and licking teasingly slow over her whole clit.

Bonnie moaned very loud as Ashley started making her hand wet from Bonnie's juices, and gasped when she finally, slowly, pushed a finger into her vagina, just noticing how wet and horny she is.

She carefully curved her finger and started moving it in and out. Then she pushed in another finger moving them faster and faster, fully in and fully out. With her other hand she massaged gently her clit and kissed her inner thighs, getting the most out of the moment.

Bonnie could barely hold quiet and soon she came to her orgasm, wetting Ashley's hand. Ashley pulled away and licked one of her fingers, ofering Bonnie the same. Bonnie, still quite horny, started licking her own cum from Ashley's hand, while Ashley was still licking the rest of the cum from her pussy.

After they finished Bonnie was quick to push Ashley on the bed to get the taste of her that she was still so eager to try. She gasped as she buried her head between Ashley's boobs. Licking her nipples, kissing all around her skin and sucking at her nipples, anjoying finally being with a girl for the first time.

She kissed down her torso to her hips, as Ashley spread her legs wide, desperetly horny, moving her hips around as Bonnie was kissing around her pubes. She then spread her pussy with her fingers, wanting to get the best view possible as she slowly started licking at her dripping wet clit.

Listening to Ashley's moans Bonnie decided to try out something and pushed her tongue inside her vagina, making Ashley gasp out loud she started wiggling it inside of her making Ashley's heart skip a beat.

She then pulled away and started rubbing her clit with her fingers and spreading her pussy wide again. Ashley told Bonnie to let her lick her fingers and Bonnie did so, moaning at the sight of Ashley moaning around her fingers, making them as wet as possible before Bonnie licked them too and pushed slowly two fingers into her vagina.

Ashley took a deep breath as Bonnie started moving her fingers.

"Add one more.."

She moaned and Bonnie did. Now fucking her with her 3 fingers, as Ashley kept moaning slow. Bonnie started moving faster and faster and Ashley soon came, holding Bonnie's hand not to take her fingers out or move them as she rode her orgasm. After she let her go, Bonnie licked her hand clean and Ashley's pussy, before kissing her, making Ashley taste her own cum.

Moaning in each other's mouth they finally let go. The record was still playing as they were laying there breathless, tired and sweaty in a messy room, filled with cigarettes, beer and clothes laying all over the floor. Bonnie smiled wide

"That.. was perfect.."

Ashley laughed

"I can agree.. and I'm glad you liked it"

They layed there over the sheets as Ashley turned the light off and hugged Bonnie close. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
